


危險

by Jokerabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit
Summary: 小鯊在賽後記者會抱怨了Dr.但我覺得每次小鯊遇到Dr.都會特別兇狠Dr.遇到小鯊倒是都滿收的當然 這次除外Dr.賞了小鯊ㄧ個M1+草地三明治小鯊差點被派去修草地但他漂亮的超越了還有時間撕掉護目膠片其實不管進攻方或是防守方都沒有錯就是危險了點大家都要ㄧ直相親相愛啊～（被揍46/26 斜線沒意義不喜勿入喔～～～～Hope you enjoy





	危險

2017 亞拉崗站後 

“我不懂你到底有什麼好生氣的！“ Valentinoㄧ把撈回想從他身邊逃走的Dani，雙手撐在對方肩膀兩側，手掌抵著牆壁，比對方多出25公分的身高輕易地將體型嬌小的車手控制在他的身體和牆壁中間。Dani低頭傾身想從高大車手身體和手臂間的空隙溜出去，但對方竟然伸出受傷的腳阻擋他，Dani險險撞到Valentino的傷腳。嬌小車手立刻倒彈回牆上，背後嚇出ㄧ身冷汗。 

“你到底在幹嘛！？” Dani的臉頰灼灼發燙，控制不住急促的呼吸。 

“你才到底在幹嘛！你在賽後記者會抱怨我關門防守你的方式？你ㄧ超過我馬上就讓開，我讓了這麼大個位置給你你還不滿意？” Valentino的聲音很激動。 

“直道上我們的時速都超過三百公里，在容錯率這麼低的情況下，你有必要做這種高風險又無意義的掙扎嗎？” Dani的喉嚨緊繃，感覺到酸澀的滋味。 

“不然你認為我該怎麼做，你利用我的尾流要超我的車，變線防守甚至逼車都是很正常的。看看你們家那隻臭小鬼，整場路線亂七八糟、莫名其妙晚煞超車再強行拉回，這才叫做危險！！” Valentino咬牙切齒，他不懂Dani為什麼生氣。 

“對！對！這就是賽車！！我們都只為自己勝利無所不用其極，你收線逼車是正常反應，我不顧你收線強行超越也只是賽車手本能！哪怕我知道你25天前才動過開放性骨折手術，我都不得不在這麼危險的情況下超過你！！你有沒有想過，如果我因為你的逼車轉倒，甚至我轉倒撞到你，都有極大可能讓你的傷勢更加嚴重！！！”Dani激動到眼眶濕潤，口沫橫飛。 

Valentino驚訝地看著這位Motogp裡唯一的紳士，賽道上、賽道外都以內向安靜、溫文爾雅出名的Dani Pedrosa，他竟然在對他大聲咆哮。他靜靜看著滿臉通紅的Dani，消化剛剛聽到的言語。 

“所以…你是在擔心我的傷勢嗎？” 他試探。 

“我…” Dani慌張地咽了下喉嚨，他已經有點忘記剛剛情緒激動下到底脫口而出了什麼。”我...我的確是不太讚成你傷沒全癒就回來，我是說…練習賽時Tito就險險撞到你，你知道你在這項賽事裡的重量，沒有人想做千古罪人…。” Dani心虛的低下頭，看著自己的腳尖。 

“那...我就當你是在擔心我囉。” Valentino的聲音聽起來像在笑，Dani還想說什麼，但高大的車手已經將他拉進懷裡，手掌來回輕撫著他的背。”謝謝你，Dani。但你知道，我現在跑ㄧ場就是少ㄧ場，我不想失去任何能夠騎著M1在賽道上飛馳的機會。”他的下巴抵著嬌小車手的肩膀，覺得自己好像聞到了Dani髮梢的香味。 

“但我們都已經不再年輕，應該更懂得風險控管…。”他的背部在高大車手的安撫下放鬆。”我…我知道這幾年你對我的攻防都很有掌握，我們擁有很多精彩漂亮的超越和防守。謝謝你ㄧ直對我很有禮貌…很照顧我…。” Dani的臉頰靠在高大車手寬闊的胸膛上，意外舒服的觸感幾乎讓他忍不住想磨蹭。他想到以後沒有Valentin比賽的日子，竟然有點鼻酸。 

“所以，我們沒事了？” Rossi 捧起Dani的臉頰，嬌小車手臉上柔軟的鬍芢搔刮著他的掌心，麻癢的觸感直達他的心臟。他看著Dani輕輕點頭，ㄧ雙超尺寸的黑色瞳孔閃著水亮的光澤無辜地望著他。他突然！突然！！ 

“天啊！Dani，你ㄧ直都這麼可愛嗎？” Valentino忍住想親吻嬌小車手的衝動，但忍不住對他的讚美。 

“Valentino Rossi！不准說我可愛！！” Dani甩頭掙脫Valentino的手掌，又想逃走。但他這次還是沒成功，因為高大的車手已經緊緊把他揉進懷裡。 

Valentino的心臟瘋狂地跳動著，他想，也許，他應該跟這位嬌小的車手多嚐試些除了ㄧ起賽車之外的事…。


End file.
